Part Time Lover
by Pretend Party
Summary: In which Albus does a terrible imitation of a vampire, Scorpius is the unfortunate victim, and Rose is the root of all their troubles. Al/Scorp.


Scorpius prided himself on his impeccable class attendance record.

Of course, nothing short of perfection was expected of the best prefect (or so he hoped) of the school.

"How odd," Rose said as she twirled her non-detectable candy quill between her fingers. Scorpius literally flopped into the bench beside her, head lobbing forth as he rubbed the back of his head. The professor walked in. A stack of books floated gracefully behind her. "Scorpius Malfoy – late? Blasphemy!"

"Oh, bugger off." He glanced down at the textbook in front of him. With a groan, he stuffed it back into his bag and pulled out the right one. Curse the Ministry for having them carry two texts, that looked identical at that! "I had a late night."

Yes, a late night of rigorous activity it had been.

Rose smirked knowingly. Or she _thought_ she knew. Scorpius would bet fifteen galleons she assumed he was sleeping with Morgan Zabini. A nice girl she was, but lacked the anatomy to get Scorpius up. Not that Rose knew.

She continued to stare at him, long and unwavering. With a gulp he tugged on his collar, relieving some of the sweat that had formed. He was about to put it back into place when Rose gasped, reaching over and covering his hand with her own.

"What are –" she cut off and peered closely at his neck. He could feel her minty breath, the hairs on his neck standing up at the cool breeze. "Is that a hicky?"

Scorpius blinked a few times, his head spinning in confusion. Mouth making an 'o' shape he shoved Rose off him and glanced around frantically.

"P – Professor!" His voice was high and it was quite obvious he was stressed. But he had a right to be! "Professor! I need to go to the ... the washroom!"

He didn't wait for a reply. He rushed to the nearest washroom, which was luckily (or unluckily) only two staircases away. Kicking the door shut he ripped his tie off, pulled down his collar and leaned into the mirror.

"Fuck."

Three angry red marks were littered on the area between his neck and shoulder. They were unmistakably love bites.

"Gryffindors and their vampire complexes, don't need to bite so fucking hard," he said to himself as he ran a finger down his neck. He pressed lightly and winced. It was sensitive, but not so much that he would have noticed, just putting on his shirt.

"Pius?"

Of course it had to be _him_.

"Don't you _Pius_ me!" Scorpius screeched, spinning around and jabbing an offending finger in Albus' direction. "Look – look at this!"

Albus' gaze dropped to his neck. There was a few moments of silence when Albus' eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. It was that look. The look that got him into this bloody mess!

"Potter, don't you even – !" he cried out, putting his hands out in front of him as Albus took a step forward. He was swept into a tight embrace soon after the words left his mouth, his head banging roughly against Albus' shoulder.

"_Albus_," he grit his teeth together as Albus nuzzled into the crook of Scorpius' neck, dark hairs brushing lighter bruises. "Stop that – _oh_."

His lover pressed a gentle kiss against the largest hicky, tongue tracing the outline before dropping to do the same thing to the other ones. Scorpius reached down at clutched a fistful of Albus' locks, a little moan passing through his lips in the process.

Albus' left hand, which had previously been holding his shoulders steady, descended down to Scorpius' buttocks. The other traced his jawline, a feather light touch that sent shivers down Scorpius' spine. The other male looked up from where he had been comfortable situated on Scorpius' neck, eyes hooded.

Albus stood up straight, reaching his full height. Leaning down he pressed his lips against Scorpius'. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Scorpius grew impatient and stuck his tongue out, the muscle prodding at Albus' closed mouth. The larger male complied and Scorpius reached up, wrapping his lithe arms around Albus' neck. It was so perfect, so flawless that Scorpius wondered why Albus leaving a mark on him in the first place was wrong.

The buttons on his white shirt were hastily coming undone, popping soundless out of their rightful place to reveal more milky white skin. Scorpius, hating to feel so submissive (even when Albus had some sort of power complex), tugged Albus' tie out. The red and yellow accessory fell to the floor without any noise. As it should.

Lips brushed over one of his nipples, the bud perking up at the cool air and attention. Scorpius whimpered, leaning back. His head hit the cold, hard wall behind him and he winced, reality crashing down on him like a pile of bricks.

"A – Albus," he groaned, gripping Albus' hair tightly. Stopstopstop we're going to get caught we're going to get caught Albus! said the part of him that was still functioning with common sense. He bit his lip and thrashed around in Albus' grip. "Albus!"

His lover looked up and Scorpius took all of his willpower to say no to the temptation rising in his throat. Albus looked so damn fuckable, with those midnight tresses and gorgeous eyes. His face, sculpted so wonderfully, and those arms... He could see the muscles even when Albus was wearing a shirt.

But he was the sensible one. He lightly pushed Albus away, brushing a strand of platinum hair out of his own eyes. "We're going to get caught, you idiot. Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Albus has a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'm supposed to be in the Hospital Wing, actually." Judging by his tone, he had sneaked out the minute Pomfrey left. He shrugged. "Being Harry Potter's son has it's advantages."

Scorpius glared. "Which also is the reason why people can't find out. What would they think if they walked into Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's son putting a bun in the oven?"

The other looked briefly amused before a passive look overtook his face. "They'd just walk away – if they knew we were going out."

"We're not going out. We're not going anywhere. This stays in the dorms and locked rooms and broom closets and places where people cannot find us!"

Albus sighed and grabbed his tie off the floor. "I don't understand why it's such a bad thing. I mean, nobody is harping on Rosie for being a dyke."

"The proper term is homosexual," Scorpius corrected quickly. "And I don't want the female population of Britain coming after me for touching Albus Potter's dick!"

"What inspiring words," Albus mused. He rested a hand on Scorpius' waist and pulled him closer. "But I think most people already know, Pius."

Scorpius (or Pius, as Albus coined him) raised an eyebrow. "Rose thinks I'm laying bloody Morgan. And by bloody I mean that she drips her vagina all over our common room."

"So I've heard," Albus replied. His voice was tense. "All the Gryffindors have been asking me why I've been sneakin' off with Scorpius Malfoy lately. Our sudden friendship is the talk of the castle."

"Sudden?" Scorpius scoffed. He turned to the mirror and matted down his hair. Hopefully he didn't look like he'd just been thoroughly ravished. "What about all those study date ... things with Rose?"

"Albus." Scorpius turned to him with a serious look on his face. "They'd think it's a big joke. I mean, it's as you said – your sudden friendship with me? A farce, a fake!" he raised his pitch. "We'd be the laughing stock of Britain."

Albus gave him an apologetic look, taking a step forward and taking Scorpius into a hug. He didn't reject it, instead hugging Albus back.

Albus was so big and warm, and he felt so safe in his embrace. He'd love to go public, if not so he could flaunt the fact that he was the owner of Albus Potter's heart, but at the same time, he loved these personal moments to much to lose. It was an odd thing, considering their relationship had started less than a year ago.

They had never really talked much. Last name terms. Their mutual connection was Rose Weasley – Scorpius' go to person and Albus' cousin. She had invited them both to The Three Broomsticks, then promptly ditched them moments after they entered the worn down pub.

Scorpius never imagined he would have so much in common with Albus. They were both the spitting images of their fathers in looks, judged solely by inheritance and appearance. But he'd be damned if Albus was anything like anybody. He was Albus, not Harry. They understood each other.

And Albus had been so nice to him. So gentle and slow. He never did anything to Scorpius unless they were both ready, and vice versa. At first they met in empty hallways. Then Albus started sneaking into the dungeons with that darn cloak of his.

They had agreed at first to keep their relationship a secret. Then it had seemed their love was breakable and fragile, unable to withstand the ridicule of their peers. But now ...

"They don't have to like it," Albus mumbled lovingly into his ear. "They only have to accept it. And they will, Pius. They will because they're going to see how much I love you and think – Wow, he really loves him, they're so darn perfect for each other and we shouldn't get in the way of them – because I love you. I really do."

Scorpius let a smile paint over his face at Albus' way of thinking. "I know you do." He entwined their fingers together. "And I love you, Albus."

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!"

"Oh, I think he found it," Rose whispered. She picked up her bag and left the table just as Scorpius slammed the latest issue of The Daily Prophet onto the table.

"Hi, Pius," Albus gave an innocent smile. His words were too quick and Albus never smiled like that unless he was satisfied with himself. Usually his plans were much too devious to consider proper.

Scorpius gave the best glare he could muster up as he shoved the paper in front of Albus' face. "What is this?"

"It's a picture of Donald Grimby's butt as he falls off his broom at the last Quidditch game," Albus answered.

Scorpius blinked and looked down at the paper. Shifting his arms so the picture of – shiver – him and Albus were in direct view, he sighed. "Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy: An inside look on their relationship," he recited. The picture displayed Albus with his arms wrapped tightly around Scorpius, the taller male planting a light kiss on Scorpius' lips. He remembered the scene perfectly, as it had only been a couple of days ago ...

"Nobody has given me any crap on it all day. The closest thing was when Hugo went to the washroom and then patted me on the back for getting some."

Scorpius was seething. "Getting some?" he screeched. A few more heads turned to look at them. People had been staring all day! "If you think that this relationship revolves around you getting some, then -"

He dropped the paper as Albus kissed him. It was quick, barely a second long, but it was enough to start the gossip mill.

"I love you so much," Albus stated. Scorpius could see the hearts swimming in his eyes. He was so sincere and genuine about his feelings ...

Scorpius sighed and sat down next to him, leaning his head on Albus' shoulder. "I still don't approve that you outed us to the press without, you know, asking me first? What will my father say?"

"He'll take one glance, go on about how he knew you were queer from the moment you announced your favourite colour was pink, and then go back to his daily preening," Albus said. Scorpius nudged him roughly.

"Malfoys do not preen, we groom," he grumbled. Sneaking a glance around them, he groaned. "They're all staring at us!" he complained.

"They're just jealous because I got myself to most flawless creature as my boyfriend," Albus teased.

Scorpius simply blushed and hid his face on Albus' shoulder again.

_It doesn't feel any less personal or loving than it did before. In fact ... I sort of like people knowing that we're making love. And stuff. _

_I suppose ... it isn't so bad._


End file.
